


Love and Purity

by CSCreations



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Prince Killian, Princess Emma, and their newborn baby, mummy and baby playing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-11 06:17:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15309264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CSCreations/pseuds/CSCreations
Summary: Princess Emma plays with her one-week old daughter for the first time.





	Love and Purity

She wasn't that kind of person. A sentimental one. She always run from the things she was getting hurt by. That's how she created walls around her. That way her heart would be protected. This was until she realized she was more special than she thought. Finding out that she was the savior wasn't the thing that made her believe in magic. Meeting her parents was. Hugging them for the first time. Feeling for the first time that she was loved. Then, she met a pirate. She knew him. Or else she knew him as a cartoon. Captain Hook wasn't what he seemed. That surprised her. He had scars from his past and probably had some walls to. That made her leaned to him. He reminded her herself. She wasn't sure if she could trust him. But then, she fell in love with him. Fell in love with his imperfections and his ability to show what he feels with the most melting way possible. He traded his home for her. To secure her own safety while he didn't have to. When their love was confessed, they had to face extremely difficult obstacles in order to be finally together at piece. They even broke the chains of death in order to save their love. And now, she had given him a child. Their own little product of that unconditional love they both felt in their hearts was here. And she was all theirs. Emma had to accept her role now. She was a princess and a new mother to this one-week old baby. And she couldn't be happier. It was like yesterday she was out of her belly and she could bring in her mind the scene where both the newly prince and princess held for the first time their daughter. After so many separations, so many difficulties they faced for the first time there was something so pure and beautiful that they could not do anything but cry. They were happy tears. Thus, they named her Hope because staring at her was like watching the light and all the hope that comes with it.

One week in this world, and little Hope had enchanted everyone in her path. That's when her grandfather King David had bought her, her first present. It was a toy castle with a prince and a prince as dolls. When she first saw what he had bought her Emma could swear she saw a little smile forming on her little mouth. From that day, she couldn't stop playing with it. Emma dressed up with her regular pink and white gown, a familiar gown she had worn at this dream world of hers. But now things were different. Now she had her prince. Her true love and her newborn daughter. Except the tuffs that were forming a braid , her hair were curled down to her shoulders and a tiara embellished the top of her hair. Emma dressed her baby girl with a pink dress similar to hers and a pink bonnet was surrounding her little head. Mother and daughter sat down on their royal king-sized bed and started playing together with the toy castle. With her beautiful gown covering half the bed , Emma put her hand to rest on her baby's waist to hold her tight as they were enjoying their time together. She was just looking her. Looking her putting the princess doll on her throne trying to put her to sit and while she was making these sweet baby noises of hers. Emma knew from the first time she learnt she was pregnant that the baby that was nestling inside her was going to be beautiful. When she could feel her kicks she used to smile, to imagine how she would be when she would finally be in her arms. But she was unprepared for this angel. Her skin was white, she had little hands that could only catch one finger of Emma's, she had bulging chicks and the beautiful blue eyes of her daddy. She could always she him in her and that made her sob. That's when she started to finally realize what their love had made. This heaven sent creature was representing them and what they felt. A tear fell from Emma's chick as she was looking her exploring the world. Then, she leaned to her daughter smiling.

"Can we put the prince beside the princess eh?" Emma said with a sweet baby voice and put the prince doll on the other throne. Hope looked at her with her wide eyes. She put a kiss on her chick and said: While Hope continued to play with her dolls.

"You may not yet understand but I love you with all I am. With my whole heart and beyond and I loved you from the first moment I learnt that I could have you. That I could have my own baby. My product of my true love." She said as she helped her with the furniture of the toy castle distracting her from the tears that fell from her face.

"All this time, I was caressing you through me, feeling you every night that you're okay, feeling that we're connected was the best thing happened to me. I love you, my baby and me and your daddy will make everything we can to make sure you're happy" She stopped because she was sobbing hard. She didn't want to cry in front of her baby but she couldn't help it. Hope turned her eyes from her toy to Emma and suddenly Hope raised her little hands to the air forming a bit of a hug towards her mummy. Emma giggled while sobbing and finally bursted her into her arms capturing her there.

"I love you, too" Emma said holding her little head and putting a kiss on it. She could feel that she loved her too even though she was a one-week old baby she was able to express her love. Then, she took her into her hug her nose playing with the baby's as she stood up to walk for a bit in the room to calm the baby down from her little tears. When she did she was surprised when she saw the door opened and Killian standing behind it. He was crying too. Killian gasped.

"Sorry, my love I didn't want to…" Killian said

"So, you've been staring us all this time?" Emma smiled

"I am afraid so, my love. I just wanted to take my fake hand from my nightstand when I heard you speaking to her and then I saw you both playing and that sight was so beautiful that made me not move at all" He explained. But he didn't have to. Emma kissed him and hugged him. Once they formed a big hug they smiled down to the baby and then they both put a kiss on both chicks. Hope smiled.

"Did you see that? That was definitely a smile!" Emma said

"Aye, my love. I want to say something too. I love you both forever and always" Killian said and then the princess and the prince shared a passionate kiss while their daughter was in their arms. This was their own little world by now. A world filled with love and purity.


End file.
